MarvelDC high!
by DragonScaleXV
Summary: Marvel/DC Highschool. It was actually more of a training facility than a school, but that was because it had a different purpose other than education. It was a school for special beings; 'heroes'. The earth needs protection and it's young protectors remain scattered. This is the initiative : they're forming a team. A team that protects. Welcome to Marvel/DC.
1. The Initiative

**(A/N)This marks the very first chapter of Marvel/DC high! I don't know when I'll update, and it might not be all the time, but maybe it'll be weekly. All rights go to Marvel and DC. I don't own ANYTHING. Except the plot. Read on!**

* * *

Tony Stark didn't like many things.

He hated boarding schools and braniacs and annoying ex-girlfriends. But he absolutely hated interruptions. I mean, he's Anthony Edward Stark for God's sake! If he was busy, it was YOUR damn problem. To his father, however, this rule was nonexistent. It was when he was working on modifying his Mark IV when the electricity blew out.

Oh yeah.

He also hated the dark.

* * *

The skin on his knuckles split as his third punching bag slammed into the mirror behind

Huh.

It didn't break this time.

Great.

He sighed, reaching for his fourth bag and latching the chain onto the hook above his head, ignoring the dull throb in his middle and forefinger. He had more things on his his mind than a little red on his fingers.

Like Peggy. Or that all of his close friends are dead. Or Peggy. Or the fact that he slept for 40 years straight and everything he knew was dead, gone, or advanced beyond his knowledge. Or Peggy.

"Gosh... I really am out of time." Steve muttered as he drove his fist deep into the rough fabric.

* * *

"Brother, come along! You're much too slow!" Thor laughed.

"You just shoved me into a pond, Thor. I don't intend to walk any faster," retorted a soaking Loki. Thor just turned around and smiled sheepishly before urging his brother on.

"Oh, just hurry on! we're ahead of everyone else!"

"Fine, but don't push me int-"

Loki was promptly cut off when he was, again, thrown into a nearby pond by other Asgardian students. Their field teacher chuckled, following her over-exuberant rag-tag group of misfits. Loki sat in the pond alone, irritated.

"No, it's okay, I wasn't already soaking wet, I'm just fine. No, no, go ahead, I'll catch up later,"

Loki shook is head, irritated. He then turned and whistled to a dove above him. It whistled back before landing on his outstretched palm.

"Go find something interesting,"

The bird flew away.

* * *

"_Hulk smash puny video man!"_

Oh my God, shut up.

Bruce Banner couldn't do a single thing without a Hulk-induced reaction.

"_Hulk smash stupid kid!"_

"_Hulk smash seller woman!"_

"_Hulk smash teaching man!"_

Smash this, smash that, he'd smash his head into a wall if he had to. But if he could just beat this level. Just this level. He's been trying all week, but if he can just bea- The words "Game Over" pinged on the screen.

Hmm...Okay.

"RAAAAAAAWWWWWWRHHH!"

* * *

Aunt May would have his neck.

Oh yes, he was a dead man.

Peter raced down the side of the block and jumped over a fence. Rabid dog, oh my gosh. Run faster. Jump the fence, round the corner, and pass the tree that has a branch that looks like a nose. He slipped off his mask and tugged a jacket on over his webbed suit. Make a left at that obtuse pole over there. Peter ran faster.

Oh gosh, he was dead.

He pulled out his jeans from his backpack and slipped into them whilst trying to hide the cut on his cheek and his swollen, purplish eye. He then made a left into a mailbox.

* * *

If there was one thing Clint Barton hated, it was losing to a girl. But now, I guess, he's used to it. Because it happened a lot.

Natasha then proceeded to throw him into a wall.

Ouch.

She laughed at his disgruntled expression. "Admit it, Barton, I'm better than you!"

An arrow lodged itself into the wall behind her.

She flinched away from it, glaring daggers at his smirking face.

"Ya' never said we couldn't use weapons,"

* * *

Bruce sighed.

Then he sneezed.

"Alfred, do you have my medicine?"

His question was answered by silence.

"Alfred!"

"He's at the store, Bruce. Won't be home anytime soon," came a voice.

Bruce groaned inwardly. Not today!

"Dick, get out of my *cough* house!" He wheezed.

"I think it's called a mansion, Batsy,"

Silence.

"Shut up and get the mail,"

* * *

Logan admired Jean's psionic ability. He really did. But when he couldn't land a single claw on her because of it, that was a problem.

"Darn it, Jean, gimme the remote! It's my house and I didn't even invite you over!"

Levitating near the ceiling with the remote to the plat screen in her hand, Jean feigned recognition.

"Hmm...How about no?"

"Jean, the football game will be on in 2 minutes!"

"Do I look like I care?"

Logan groaned and collapsed onto his couch.

* * *

"Oh, Clark! What are you doing here?"

Clark turned around to find Hal smiling at him. "Hal! It's nice to see you! I just came to give Bruce a 'Get Well' gift what with his flu and all."

Hal smiled, holding up a brightly decorated bag. "What a coincidence."

Clark laughed as they walked up to the mansion doors. They rung the bell once. Then again. Finally, they tried the knob. To their surprise, it creaked open. They shared a glance before walking inside.

Dick's voice came out of no where.

"Guys, your here. There's something you need to see,"

* * *

Tony raced down the steps of his house, muttering something about installing auto power in his room. Once in his basement, _his father, _flipped the power switch. The basement lights flickered to life revealing Tony's irritated expression, waiting for his father to explain. Then, he spoke.

"Your friend came to visit. She had something important to tell you. I called you six times and you didn't come down so I turned off the power."

Tony's anger ebbed ever so slightly, and the little portion of emotion he could spend left was spent on curiousity.

"A friend? Wh-Oof!"

"Hey, Stark!...Oops...,"

Janet didn't mean to shove him over. But right there on, on the basement floor, holding his head, was Tony Stark. In the flesh.

"Nice to see ya, Bumblebee. Now what is it you need to say?" He quipped. She was grinning down sheepishly at him in apology. However, right after, the smile was wiped off of her face, replaced by a sudden serious look.

"I've flown around. Everyone like us are getting letters,"

* * *

Steve stared down at the letter left on his gym bag. When did this get here?

* * *

Loki looked between the envelope in her hand and the sleeping dove next to her. It definitely didn't come from Asgard. She flipped it over.

* * *

Bruce awoke in the park with tattered clothes and an envelope. Groggily, he inspected it until he found the small sign on the top left-hand side.

* * *

The SHIELD insignia stared back at Peter from it's place on his right eye. He took it off of his head.

* * *

Clint and Natasha shared a glance at the envelope they had just been given. Uh oh. They were SHIELD agents, yes, but that didn't stop them from being worried. Or scared.

* * *

"So, letters from SHIELD...What do we do?"

"We open them,"

"Jean, what if they're dangerous?"

"Oh, like two thin envelopes you found on your couch are oh-so-dangerous,"

* * *

"Ugh, fine,"

After contemplating the dangers of of the envelopes over stale bread and pop, Bruce and Clark finally agreed to opening them.

"Here goes nothing...," Hal whispered as he tore off the top half of the letter.

* * *

A sleek, paper-thin device slid out, with a big screen and a single, barely popped-out button.

"It's a Messenger! Those transmit messages through video!" Howard exclaimed.

Tony and Janet exchanged a glance before shrugging and hitting the only button.

"_Hello. I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, and I would like to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative,_"

* * *

**(A/N) Um... I guess that's the first chapter? Heh, I'm just really nervous. This is my first story. But constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! I kind of need all the help I can get...  
Did you like it? Hope you did!  
But know that I won't always be accurate. In fact, I think I'll be far off at times. Just tell me if I am! Sorry for any errors!**


	2. Kid of Iron

**(A/N) Okay, so how do you guys feel about an argument between two Starks? Yes, Howard is still alive. He'll be important later on. Yeah, this'll probably be a bit over dramatic. Depends on how you see it.**

* * *

"What if it's fake?!"

"What if it isn't?! This was from NICK FURY, Dad!"

"I know that!"

"The why won't you let me go?!"

"Because you're not old enough!"

"I'm 15, for God's sake!"

Pepper Potts watched the argument like it was a tennis match. This wasn't going anywhere. After the message about the Avengers Initiative was concluded, Janet left to discuss the letters with Jean and Logan. Pepper arrived 10 minutes later in the middle of a screaming match between the two Starks. Twice she attempted to stop them and twice she was rudely told to shut up.

"I know! Don't you think I know that?!"

"Then trust me! Why can't you trust me?!"

"Because you're a kid!"

"But that doesn't define who I am, Dad! I was the one who made the Iron Man armor!"

"_After_ you got captured by the Ten Rings! Honestly, Tony, it's like I can't go anywhere without you making a complete mess of the company! AND YOURSELF!"

"I only do that because you won't let me do things beyond getting you your damn coffee!"

"I don't understand how you work, Tony, you know pretty damn well as to why I can't trust you!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! All of your parties and destruction, I can't go through all of that trusting you, Tony!"

"Dad, if you would give me more freed-"

"NO! Tony, the point is that that you don't deserve the freedom!"

"Dad, SHUT UP!"

"No Tony! The point is that you can't be trusted with big things!"

"That isn't the point anymore! I want you to understand!"

Okay, that was different. It shocked Howard into silence. For a few minutes, the only sound being heard was the heavy breathing of both the Starks as well as loud honking outside the Malibu street. Tony was glaring hard into his father's face. Howard narrowed his eyes. Pepper began to feel the worry pulling her down suffocate her. They have never stared at each other with such venom.

"Understand what?" Howard hissed.

Tony's eyes suddenly widened slightly, burning with a different fire. Pepper saw this. He wasn't angry; not anymore. He was just... sad.

"I want you to understand that I'm not the irresponsible person who was fucking kidnapped by terrorists! Not anymore! I'm Iron Man! I can take care of myself! Can't you understand that?! Out of all people, can't you understand me?!"

Howard stood there, staring at the scorned eyes of Tony Stark. Finally, he spoke, his voice soft but at the same time hard like the suit of Tony's armor.

"You're not Iron Man. You're a kid in a metal suit. You may seem strong, but your full of weaknesses. You aren't leaving, Tony,"

Tony's expression morphed into one of complete shock. He then steeled himself and ran out of the room. Pepper had a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. They stood in silence. When Pepper had finally managed to compose herself, she slowly shook her head, speaking in a stern tone.

"Mr. Stark, you have to listen to Tony. If you can't learn to understand him, he'll be all alone; you promised you'd never leave him alone,"

With that, Pepper left, heading in Tony's direction. Howard sighed. He fell back onto his couch, eyeing the forgotten messenger on his living room floor. He then proceeded to pick it up and restart the video from SHIELD.

"_Hello, I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, and I would like to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative. Now, if you are anyone other than Anthony Edward Stark, I would like for you to please leave the room,"_ - (That was why Janet and Howard fled to the living room) The video paused. Howard stared down at the button. Did he dare? 20 minutes of contemplation later, Howard let out an angry groan and hit play.

_"Okay. So assuming you are now alone, I want to recruit you to Marvel/DC Highschool, a boarding school for different people;special people. We want to bring together a group of remarkable "Avengers" that would be willing to lay down their lives for the safety of our earth and the protection of our people. Over the past few years, we learned that we are not only not alone, but that we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned. I heard a few months back that you were a genius. Believe me, it isn't just self-proclaimed on your part, Stark. You're also not that bad in the physical department. Knowledge. Strength. We need that. We need you. Send us a reply via the Messenger. We'll be waiting, Stark. You're not alone."_

Howard felt his heart clench and his mind go blank.

_"You're not alone."_

He put his head down in his hands. Not alone? He was. Because he couldn't even give Tony the time of day to try and understand him. To make sure that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Tony slammed the door to his room and let out a frustrated scream. He then proceeded to throw over everything in his path. Once completely spent, he fell back into the clutter that was his room.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Make sure no one gets into my room. Lock all possible entrances."

"Right away, sir."

Tony sighed.

_"You're not alone."_ Fury had said.

What a liar. So far, he hasn't met anyone that's gone through the hardships he faced before. Then he gets an opportunity to go to a school full of those people, and his father, the one that he wanted to confide in the most, was the only one stopping him. He frowned, looking up.

Into the face of Virginia "Pepper" Potts. He recoiled, letting loose a shrill shriek. Pepper immediately freaked out. They stood there, screaming at each other for a good ten seconds before Pepper regained her sense.

"Relax, Tony! It's just me!"

"I know!"

She froze for a split second before yelling out in frustration and promptly smacking him in the back of his head. With a broom.

"OW! What was that, Pep?! And where did you get that broom? HOW did you get in here in the first place?! JARVIS!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I thought I told you to lock ALL the entrances!"

"I did."

"Then what's SHE doing in here?!"

"She was already in before you gave me the command."

"Well, then get her out!"

"I can't, all entrances are under lock and key."

"AHHHHHHH!"

Tony flopped down onto his bed, which so happened to be the only un-cluttered area. Pepper watched his back rise and fall as he breathed. Silently, she stepped over his mess and sat down next to him. He mumbled something into his pillow that sound distinctly like 'Just leave me alone to _die, _Pep'. Pepper scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You're not going to die, Tony."

"Might as well,"

"Now why's that?"

Tony propped himself up on his elbows to stare at her properly.

"'_You aren't alone,'_ , That's what Fury said. He told me that I was needed, that I wouldn't be just the kid in iron. That people could look past my mistakes and weaknesses and see me as someone strong. But I live with someone who only sees my flaws."

"Tony-I-You need to give your father time to unders-"

"Like he gave me time? He doesn't trust me, Pep, you just heard him yell. He doesn't trust me, he doesn't understand me and he's my _father_ for God's sake!"

"Tony-"

"Ya'know he's never told me he loved me? Not once?"

"I-No. No, I didn't."

Tony sighed. He rolled over so that he was facing the ceiling. The look on his face was contemplative rather than depressed or even angry.

Pepper fought hard not to lose herself right then and there.

"Tony, I'm sorry."

Tony looked at her an gave a small smile.

"Don't be,"

Pepper smiled back. He wasn't entirely happy, but at least he smiled, right?

"Oh, and sorry for smacking you with a broom."

Tony snorted.

"Yeah, where the hell did you get that, anyway?"

"I... Ya'know what? I honestly don't know."

They both shared a laugh. JARVIS, however, has the best timing in the world and chose this moment to interrupt.

"Sir, there has been a security breach. It seems my protocols are being overridden,"

Almost exactly after J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke, Howard Stark burst through the door. Tony immediately steeled himself.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sor-"

"Dad, you don't have to apologize. I know I can't be trusted and I guess I can live with that. I don't want you yelling at me and all that, and an apology is unneces-"

"I want to give you permission, Tony."

Tony nearly fell off of his bed in his haste to get up and look at his father.

"What?"

"I want you to go to Marvel/DC. I haven't been through what you've been forced through, therefore, I can't understand you. But the school has kids like you. Kids that go through problems of right and wrong or strengths and weaknesses. They can understand you more than I ever can. I'm sorry I can't give that to you, so I'm letting you go. I don't ever want you to be alone."

Tony looked at his with wide eyes and a completely shocked expression. Pepper bit her bottom lip in anticipation and Howard began to worry slightly. Then, Tony spoke in a very calm and serious voice.

"Are you fucking with me?"

Howard let out a surprised huff of laughter as he cast his son an incredulous look.

"I'm not kidding, Tony! I'm telling the truth!"

"How do I know that? 20 minutes ago, you said that you couldn't trust me!"

"I know. But 15 minutes ago, I realized my error,"

"You looked at my messenger, didn't you?"

"Well, it helped. But the point is, I don't understand you, Tony. But others can. Remember when you were 5? I made a promise,"

"You... said you'd never let me feel alone. Ever,"

"And I won't. Maybe I can't do that, but the people at this school can. I can't say that I'm completely on board with this, but I made you a promise. And I'm intending to stick by it."

Tony grinned slightly. His dad wasn't close to understanding, but he was getting there. And he was trying. That was what mattered to Tony. Not knowing what else to do, Tony got up and hugged his dad. Howard froze in place. They never hugged before. There were hands on the shoulder and pats on the back. There were compliments and encouragement, but never hugs. Then, Tony spoke.

"Thanks, Dad,"

Howard was shocked out of his stupor and huffed a laugh. Pepper grinned widely.

"Just clean your room and we have a deal,"

* * *

**(A/N) Ahhh... Yeah, I don't even know. XD**


	3. Out of Time

**(A/N) Okay, so I need some explaining to do. See, instead of 70 years since Cap became... well, Cap, I changed it to 40 years because Howard would be around 80-something and Tony would be an adult. That wouldn't go very well with the story. And I know, I can just kill-off Howard, but he has an important role to play. The time plates are inaccurate and it's complicated, I know, but I'm not very good at this so don't blame me! D:**

* * *

"Rogers."

He didn't move.

"Rogers!"

"Rogers!"

He whipped around, glaring daggers into her skull.

"WHAT?!"

Maria Hill wasn't fazed at all. She was a trained SHIELD agent with a steel reinforced cage over her emotions. This was nothing.

"You have to stop locking yourself down here. If your knuckles split one more time, you may require stitches."

He scoffed. "I'm a super soldier. A bit of red and strings of yarn is hardly anything compared to what I went under _40 years ago. _"

Maria scoffed.

"Can't you let that go? It's been 4 months and you haven't changed for the better."

"4 months over 40 years? It's not happening."

"What kind of soldier are you if you can't forget something easily?"

Steve grunted as he drove his fist into the bandaged bag, sending it flying into the weights. They fell to the floor with a loud clang, the contents of the bag spilling onto the hardwood floor.

"I CAN'T JUST FORGET!"

Steve was breathing heavily in the monotonous face of Maria Hill. She nodded her head, sitting down on the wall bench. Steve took this as permission to speak.

"Before I went under, I was fighting a war. I became a super soldier and fought Nazis and HYDRA agents. I saw my best friend fall off the side of a train and watched Red Skull burn to his death. The last thing I heard was... her voice. When I woke up, they say that the war was 40 years ago. Everyone's dead. When...When I woke up, they say we've won."

He looked at her. Her expression was still blank in his gaze. But his eyes brought along a coldness that settled on her shoulders and weighed her down.

"They never said what we lost."

The silence between them was agonizing.

Maria sighed.

"You haven't lost much. I...want to make a deal with you, Steve."

He raised an eyebrow at the mention of his name, but otherwise remained curious. "What deal?"

"I want you to inverse yourself in the world. To stop locking yourself in the basements beating these punching bags until they break. In exchange for a social life, I will give you the files of those who you have known before. You can look into their later lives after your sinking into the ice. Do we have a deal?"

Steve contemplated the statement over in his head before narrowing his eyes.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

Maria only shook her head.

"You don't."

Steve's eyes widened, but only for a second before the familiar coldness glazed over.

"Deal."

* * *

"How is he?"

"Stubborn."

"Stop the games, Hill. "

"He's opening up. Slowly."

"Hmph. What did it take to get him out?"

"He needs the files for his former comrades."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What happens now?"

He turned to look at her.

"We wait." She nodded at this statement, seemingly having understood.

"I'll see you, Director."

* * *

Steve sat on his bed, flipping through file after file after file.

_The Howling Commandos._

Steve looked down at the file name like it would give him answers. It didn't, of course. He removed the adhesive sealing it and opened the file.

_DumDum Dugan, deceased._

_Jim Morita, deceased._

_Montegomery Falsworth, deceased._

_Gabriel Jones, deceased._

_Jacques Dernier, deceased._

Steve closed his eyes, clenching his fists. So they were gone after all. He closed the file and shifted forward to get another one when a paper fell out. Steve eyed it curiously and picked it.

_James Barnes, Missing in Action._

Steve glared at the words. There was no way they could tell him that Bucky was still alive when he saw him fall off the side of Zola's train himself. What was S.H.I.E.L.D. trying to do, bring his hopes up and send them crashing down? No. He wouldn't believe it. They were all liars. And fools.

He put the paper back in the file and tossed it back into the clutter. After searching through the content, he found the one he was looking for. Or, overall, trying to avoid.

_The United States Army._

He sighed, removing the adhesive from the side and opening the file.

_Dr. Abraham Erskine, deceased._

Steve felt the memories piling up on him as he read the name.

_"Do you want to kill Nazis?"_

_Steve remained silent. "Is this a test?"_

_"Well, yes."_

_He sighed. "I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies, I don't care where they're from."_

_Dr. Erskine smiled._

_"Did it make him stronger?"_

_"Yeah, but... there were other... effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great; bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because the strong man who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows... compassion."_

"_Thanks. I think."_

Steve switched the paper out, shaking his head slightly.

_Chester Phillips, deceased._

_"Sir, if you're going after Schmidt, I want in."_

_"You're an experiment. You're going to Alamogordo."_

_"The serum worked."_

_"I asked for an army and all I got was you. You're not enough."_

_"Wait!"_

_Steve turned around, question in his eyes. Then Peggy kissed his cheek._

_Shocked, he looked over to Phillips._

_Scoffing, Phillips remarked "I'm not kissin' ya!"_

Steve chuckled slightly at the memory. He was mean, and harsh, but he definitely would miss him. He missed all of them. He switched the files out and came to a paper that shocked him.

_Howard Stark, retired._

_Steve browsed through the collection of shields Howard had made. While they were quite amazing, they didn't... fit. They just didn't fit with him._

_That is, until he spotted a round, silvery one underneath the cart._

_"Hey, what about this one?"_

_"Oh, no no, that's just a prototype."_

_"What's it made of?"_

_"Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent."_

_"The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked."_

_"Fondue is simply cheese and bread, my friend."_

Howie... He was alive?

Steve's earlier sadness was simply washed away with a sponge. With a smile on his face, he turned to the next picture. Well, this definitely topped that.

_Margaret Carter, retired._

_"What do ya think?"_

_She rolled the question over in her head. Then, she pulled out a pistol and proceeded to fire 4 rounds into his shield. He was glad that the shield actually was there because he was sure the bullets would hurt more than anything. The bullets hit with loud pings as the shield vibrated. He looked up. She was smirking. Her reply was as sweet and sickly as honey._

_"Yes. I think it works."_

_"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." _

_"I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do." _

_"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I... I gotta put her in the water." _

_"Please, don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out."_

_"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice. Peggy...?" _

_"I'm here." _

_"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." _

_He heard her scoff under her breath._

_"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club." _

_"You've got it." _

_"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"_

_Steve nodded nervously as the ice below him began to grow in definition._

_"You know, I still don't know how to dance."_

_She laughed lightly, a slight quiver running through it._

_"I'll show you how. Just be there. _

_"We'll have the band play something slow...I'd hate to step on your fee-"_

_Steve's voice was gone, now replaced by the audible sound of static._

Oh my gosh. Peggy... was alive?

Steve was absolutely ecstatic.

* * *

Fury walked into his office late at night, an irritated expression plastered on his face.

He sat down on his huge swivel chair, groaning. He looked over at the paperwork on his desk but froze when he caught the symbols of two envelopes on his desk. He reached over and picked them up. One had the Stark Industries logo on it and the other had a star with a capital 'A' in the center. He opened both and found his Messengers. He hit play. Then he did it again. His irritation was long forgotten now. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were going to Marvel/DC high.

* * *

**(A/N) So that's chapter two. The next one will be about Thor, which I will need time to plan. I'm sorry, guys. Uh, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, constructive criticism is welcomed as well as pointing out my mistakes! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Wonder

How the messengers even got to Asgard was completely unknown to Odin. However, he did know one thing.

He was absolutely, positively not letting Thor go.

"But Father, why not?"

"You have a duty here, Thor. I cannot let you go,"

"Loki can go! If he can, why should I not?"

"You've heard my reason, Thor,"

"I know I have! But I wish to go to Midgard to study!"

"Do not raise your voice to me,"

Thor was losing patience. This wasn't going to end well if that meter reached zero. Sighing, he did the calming technique Loki had taught him years before. Breathe in, breathe out. 1, 2, 3, 4... Okay.

"Father, you have told me that my path to become the ruler of Asgard has included vast knowledge of the nine realms and a promise of protection! This should benefit in my journey!"

"You can do all of these here, Thor. Going to other worlds in means of study is dangerous and a waste of time! You must remain here on Asgard!"

"But I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Thor, enough-"

"No! I will not have it this time, father! I will go! You cannot stop me!"

Well. It didn't take very long to deplete the meter.

"I can and I will stop you! I am your father and your king, you _must_ obey me!"

"And _you_ must let me do what I need to prosper!"

"You ARE going to prosper, Thor! But not like this!"

"What is so wrong about this?! I've gone to worlds farther and much more treacherous than Midgard! Why do you forbid me from leaving to do such a humble task?!"

"Because you have responsibilities here that you must look after!"

"That isn't reason enough!"

"Why must you be so foolish?!"

"Why must you belittle me?!"

"THOR, ENOUGH!"

Thor was immediately shocked into silence. Odin looked into the raging storm that was his eyes and spoke with a calm and firm tone.

"You aren't going, son."

Thor mumbled something that sounded like an "okay". Odin nodded.

"Now leave."

Thor did just that.

* * *

The long table of food was flipped over with a loud, frustrated grunt.

Thor watched as the table crushed the fresh fruit and seasoned meats. Such a shame to waste such food. But right now, it was a punching bag, and he wasn't quite done yet. He then let out a scream that could have possibly been heard in Svartalheim. He kicked the table until it slammed into the granite walls, an audible crack resounding in the empty feasting chamber. Okay, now he was done. Thor had gone over to sit on the steps while a few Asgardian servants began to clean his mess. Just then, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif and Fandral walked into the scene, each with a different expression. Sif's was one of bemusement, Fandral's of shock, Volstagg's of utter horror and Hogun's... well, Hogun was Hogun.

"What's THIS?!"

"Not in the mood, Volstagg,"

"I can see your temper raging, Thor, but really?! You had to destroy such a lovely feast?! Shame!"

Fandral rolled his eyes.

"It's just food, Volstagg."

"JUST FOOD?! Well I'll have you know..."

As the boys began to bicker, Sif and Hogun had silently walked over to Thor and sat beside him on the steps. Not too close, mind you, they didn't want death-by-lightning.

"Thor, what happened?" Sif asked carefully.

Thor scoffed. "Father neglected to let me study in Midgard. "

Hogun raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Midgard isn't hostile. You can take care of yourself."

"That's what I told him! But he had strictly forbidden me under the guise that I require study here. That my duty is to Asgard. Therefore, I cannot leave."

Sif turned around and made a 'shut-up-and-get-over-here-now' face at Fandral and Volstagg. Not as stupid as they seemed, they immediately silenced and took seats around the fuming prince.

"I-uh-What seems to be the problem?" Volstagg asked somewhat cheerily.

Hogun inhaled sharply, eyes closed. Sif glared his way and Fandral put his head in his hands. Thor just shook his head, chuckling humorlessly.

"Don't try to help me,"

"Thor, what else are we supposed to do?" Fandral questioned.

"Leave me alone,"

"Now you're starting to sound like Loki,"

"Is that of importance right now?!"

An uncomfortable silence followed the comment and Thor sighed.

"I'm sorry. Father has allowed me to go to many other places before. Vanaheim, Svartalheim, Alfheim, I've left Asgard before. I've even gone into battle! What makes Midgard so different from the rest?"

The Warriors 3 and Sif exchanged glances.

"Thor, there must be reason behind your father's doings," Hogun said.

"He's already said them. I have responsibility here and it's too dangerous and whatnot."

Sif scoffed, looking at Thor incredulously.

"Thor, you can't possibly believe that, can you? Your father believes in your abilities. Otherwise he wouldn't have sent you across Yggdrasil. And your responsibility here isn't much larger than a warrior status!"

Thor nodded slowly at his friend's words.

"I can understand that. But he still won't allow me on Midgard,"

This time, Fandral spoke up.

"Pardon my asking, Thor, but why does this trouble you? You haven't expressed interest in Midgard before, why now?"

A look of confliction passed over Thor's face as he tried to explain.

"Ah... well-um... I-I guess it's... it's just... I guess I'm just..."

Thor shook his head slowly, his face scrunching up.

"It-it interests me,"

Volstagg raised an eyebrow.

"Interests you?"

"Well, yes. I-In a way. From the stories I've heard... well, Midgard just seems so different. Special,"

The Warriors 3 and Sif smiled. They all agreed on something here.

"Well, interest isn't to be something overlooked, Thor. Especially if it's on you!" Fandral exclaimed.

"Indeed! We will aid you in convincing your father otherwise!" Hogun declared.

Thor looked to Sif and Volstagg in surprise. They just nodded. Thor grinned at his friends. Then, Volstagg spoke up.

"And we'll jest with Odin if we have to!"

The comment startled a laugh out of the people there.

"Ah, I'm feeling quite better now. Thank you, Volstagg. The same to you, Hogun, Sif, Fandral. Now..."

He looked around the chamber. The table was now upright and in it's previous position. The food was cleaned and was replaced with new delicacies. "Let us feast!"

* * *

Odin watched Thor flip the table from a distance. He sighed. When he would be distracted, he'd send in servants to fix it. He listened in on their conversation. Nevertheless, he just didn't want him to leave.

Then he actually understood the meaning behind Thor's words. He really did want to go to Midgard. Odin didn't like the fact that he had been practically _condemning _his own son to the palace of Asgard? As unlikely as the thought sounded, it was probably true. Thor was interested in Midgard. It filled him with a sense of wonder that Odin could feel radiating off of him in waves. But he just really didn't want him, or Loki, to go. He's heard stories of Asgardian warriors giving up their Godhood to live on Earth and it struck Odin with a sudden realization that he would miss his sons. However, he knew what he had to do. And he'd do so after the dinner had ended. Thor was on the other end of the long table, laughing with his friend and brother. Odin watched with a keen eye. When dinner had ended, he called out to Thor, whom he interrupted from an ongoing conversation with Loki, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral.

"Thor, I'd like to speak with you."

They froze over like they had just been iced by Jotuns.

"Now."

The Warriors 3 and Sif quickly bid their nighttime blessings and were gone in seconds. Loki smiled reassuringly at Thor before patting his shoulder and walking out, bidding him goodnight. Thor slowly turned around, a small, sheepish grin plastered on him face.

"Yes, father?"

"I'm sending you to Midgard,"

"W-what?! B-but... huh?!"

Odin sighed.

"I've heard your recent conversation,"

"Oh,"

"And I want you to go,"

"But... why?"

Odin opened his mouth, then closed it, looking slightly hesitant.

"Thor, there were only few times I've ever heard you speak with such wonder in your voice. I haven't heard it since you were but a child listening to old stories of warring times. In truth, when I heard it in your voice, I was shocked. I didn't think I'd hear it again. But the thought of sending you to Midgard was unsettling for me,"

"Why? Midgard isn't as dangerous as Jotunheim or Svartalheim. Why is it unsettling?"

"Because I've heard from the citizens. Stories of warriors abandoning their Asgardian status to live among the mortals. I think I'm just trying to say that I don't want you to leave and... that I'll miss you,"

Thor stood in shock. His father, a stern and serious man, had just let his walls fall to the ground. However, he felt like he could understand him.

But he laughed. Odin looked at the laughing figure of his son with surprise.

"Father, I wouldn't abandon Asgard, you know this! I have a responsibility here as prince and the notion of living among mortals doesn't interest me! All I want to do is explore, to learn among them; not to become a part of them! My allegiance stands here. My family does as well,"

Thor smiled at his father. Odin smiled back.

"So it is decided. You'll be leaving for Midgard. I have high hopes for you, Thor,"

* * *

**(A/N) That's chapter 4 for ya! I hope you guys like it :D**


	5. Sentiment

**(A/N) AAAANNNNND I'M BACK!  
And I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so slow in updates. I'll try harder.  
This chapter is all Loki, and I'm sorry if it's OOC.  
I'll try and improve my writing.  
See you guys next chapter! ~Dragon**

* * *

"Now leave"

Thor did just that.

He stalked out of the room. Loki appeared behind a pillar, sticking his head out and watching his brother walk down the hall. He watched until he disappeared down the side of the corridor. He then stepped out from behind the pillar and entered his father's chambers. Odin was at his desk when he heard him enter.

"Loki. What brings y-"

"What am I to you?"

"What?"

"What am I to you?"

"I don't understand what you're asking,"

"You know damn well, _father, _now answer,"

A silence ran between them. Loki stood quietly before Odin. Said man stared wearily back at him, an emotionless mask showing on his face.

"You are my son,"

"It doesn't seems so,"

"Why do you question me?"

"Why will you let me go?" Odin froze at the question. What?

"What?"

"You hold Thor back yet you let me go, why? I have just enough responsibility here as my brother, why do you willingly give me up?"

"I do not give you u-"

"It isn't just giving me up. You've openly shown that you favor Thor, the least you could do is tell me the damn truth,"

After the statement was made, Loki turned and stalked out of his father's chambers, leaving the All-Father alone to think. How had that escalated so quickly? Odin sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead. Frigga wanted sons. He wanted hounds.

* * *

Loki watched Thor speak with Sif and The Warriors 3.

He smirked. What a backwater name. Oh, the mess Thor made. Loki turned around and motioned to a group of royal servants to clean the mess. They nodded abruptly and rushed forward to clean the mess, a look of disinterest in their eyes. Loki sighed, turning away from his brother and his friends and walked down the huge hallway of the palace. Even the servants didn't like him as much. What was he doing wrong? Loki didn't know how to answer his own question. So he walked into into his own personal chambers and sat on the cold throne in the stone room. A stone basin lay before him and he toyed with it, waving his fingers to reshape the water that was filled inside.

He didn't know what to think. He's felt distant before, but this feeling was different. It was like he wasn't even considered an Asgardian. It's happened before. He's heard them talk. They aren't comfortable with him. Because he was "different" in a way they couldn't explain. Did it scare them? Well he didn't care. Why did he have to care? One day, he'd be king. And on that day, they wouldn't judge him anymore. Loki molded the water into a group of kids, running about and making gestures until they jumped back into the basin. And he'd have friends. Yeah. That's how it'll be.

* * *

Loki settled into bed and let Frigga tuck him in, but in 30 minutes time, he was up and sneaking around the halls. He found the exit of the palace and promenaded down the golden streets of Asgard. Even in night, the place shined with it's own radiance. He passed the stables and smiled softly at his horse. It was black and it's mane was an ashen grey. But he picked it because it was missing an eye. The horse was different and it understood him. Loki found the rainbow bridge and began a slow travel down the pulsing road. He wasn't going anywhere, but the bridge was long and it served as a good place to think. However, he wasn't thinking for long. He felt someone grab him by his shoulders and throw him backwards. Loki let out a small yelp before landing on his rear end.

"Ow, my ass!"

Loki stood and rubbed his butt irritatingly before looking up into the golden, omniscient eyes of Heimdall, the Gatekeeper.

"None shall travel the Bifrost at the dead of night, Loki,"

"I meant only to think, Heimdall. Don't question me," Heimdall ignored the statement, putting a hand on Loki's shoulder and swiftly jutting him in the direction whence he came.

"It is quite coincidental that you are awake. Odin requests your presence."

Loki grumbled as he stood and stalked back into the kingdom. He crossed into the halls and came up short to his father's sanctum. He stood for a few minutes before the heavy doors opened and he was allowed inside. Odin was sitting in his desk, hands folded, his single eye looking forward. No expression was evident on his face. Loki scowled.

"You requested my presence, father?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you."

"There is nothing to say."

"There is much to say."

Loki narrowed his eyes, the ends of his lips quirking upward slightly. He walked over to one of the seats and sat down. "Fine. Start from the beginning."

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to feel that way,"

"You never seemed to try to stop it,"

"I didn't know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel... alone.."

"Too late for that." Loki mumbled, directing his attention to the golden clock on the wall, showing Asgardian numbers. The silence between them grew. Loki sighed.

"I know you regret, but there really is no need." There was an odd twinkle in Odin's eye.

"You aren't angry at me, are you?" Loki's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry you feel different. I want you to feel like you belong and I have done poorly." The large clock then began to ring, releasing five loud gongs before going silent. Loki stared into his father's eyes, a black expression on his face. Time was up.

"I think it's time we sleep."

Odin looked on at Loki as he avoided his gaze.

"Yes, I suppose. Goodnight, Loki."

Loki nodded curtly before standing and going to his room. He took his time, going slowly. By the time he got to his room, the hallway lights began to blink out. And he wasn't tired. Oddly enough, Loki was used to this. Insomnia came with a big brain. At least, it did with him. So he grabbed a spell book from his shelf and read until darkness crept into his vision.

* * *

The next morning, Loki awoke with a book on his face, and someone tugging at his arm, shouting excitedly for him to wake up. Groggily, he picked up the book and threw it across the room. The sound of it hitting the wall was satisfactory, but only for a minute because the nagging was back. Letting his eyes adjust to the brightness and his ears adjust to the noise, he could just barely make out Thor's chants.

"Wake up, brother! Father has given you something!"

His joints ached, yes, but Thor wouldn't stop shouting. Sitting up and cracking his spine, Loki took the box in his brother's hands. He stared at it for a few minutes before ripping the decoration and taking off the lid. To his surprise, a short, silver spear with a bright green gem greeted him with a gleam. He picked it up and examined it. Loki found a note attached to the blade. Taking it off and undoing the string, He silently looked over the neat cursive.

_"I have noticed before that you are without weapons. I cannot comprehend the amount of indifference you feel towards us, but a weapon ought to make you similar to us in one way I am wise enough to understand. It isn't much, but it is a start. It obeys only you. Use it well."_

Loki looked back to the spear. Looking it over once again, he found a small inscription on the side. Running his thumb over the writing, he found it was labeled _Sentiment_. Loki smiled. A real smile. Maybe sentimentality wasn't really bad after all.

* * *

Odin sat with Heimdall in his sanctum in silence. Finally, Heimdall spoke.

"He has opened your gift, sir. He seems quite satisfied."

Odin nodded in approval. "Thank you, Heimdall. Return to your post by the Bifrost.".

Heimdall nodded and walked silently towards the exit. Odin sighed. With the gift, he would keep him distracted.

All the while, he was oblivious to Loki's very own hidden agenda.

* * *

**(A/N) I actually really like this chapter. I planned out the story on my Facebook before I made this account, so I have a lot of editing to do, as well as doing homework and going to school. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was just so busy, but I promise that I'll at least try to update again faster. The next chapter will be about Bruce. Again, I'm sorry if this is so OOC, I'm not used to writing just yet. Constructive criticism is welcomed!  
Disclaimer : All rights go to Marvel and DC comics.**


	6. Donuts at 6 in the Morning

**(A/N) Here it is! And, we have a guest appearance by our resident SHIELD agent! I hope this doesn't suck because I actually really like this chapter!**

* * *

A school?

He could smash that to pieces. And that was his problem. Sure, he was world renown for being one of the youngest scientists in history and an expert in gamma radiation. But he was also a huge, green, rage monster. Anyone he met that knew about The Hulk would hightail it in the other direction. No one bothered to know the person beneath the green, impenetrable skin. Well, except Betty, but he had to leave her. It was for her own protection. Come to think of it, the more Bruce thought on the subject, the more he preferred that nobody learn the true him. They would get too close to him and he might end up killing them.

He sighed.

Would he or would he not go?

He heard a twig snap. His eyes widened as he tried to calm his heightened heart beat.

Foot steps. Someone was following him.

He looked around his area. A hot dog vendor. A salon. Empty streets. Mailbox. Stray dog. Fast food restaurant. No other sould in sight.

Calming down, he rationalized the situation. Maybe he was just hearing things. Yeah. He was just hearing things. Feeling better, he continued his trek home.

"Made up your mind?"

The voice came out of no where and it had Bruce nearly jumping out of his own skin. When he turned, he was greeted by a boy in a black coat tail, his sleek leather shoes matching his neatly cropped hair. The mic in his ear suggested that he was here on buisness. But the emblem told otherwise. His green eyes melting back into their original brown, and he held a hand to his heart.

"Don't scare me like that."

"I didn't mean to, Dr. Banner. I'm here on behalf on SHIELD."

"I can see that. Who are you?"

"Phillip Coulson."

Bruce swallowed.

"Are you here to kill me, ? Cause that usually doesn't work out for most people."

Coulson chuckled warmly. "Please, just Coulson. And no. We invite you to our school and you assume we want you dead? We would be just another low-life organization."

Bruce calmed slightly, but not enough to be comfortable.

"What are you here to do then, Coulson?"

"To confirm your answer. It's been a week and our director is getting a little antsy."

"Fury?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm not very sure I'll be going."

"And why not?"

"You know why."

"Care to elaborate?"

"There are people. Innocent people and if I just get the smallest amount of anger, they could lose they're lives."

"You're missing one crucial detail."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What am I forgetting?"

"These people aren't very innocent. They may be young, yes, but they have the same blood on they're hands as you do. It's sad, really, but that's the fact of the matter. And some don't die as easily as you'd think."

"And how exactly is that supposed to reassure me? You've just proved that there are kids out there going out to kill. What good is in that?"

"That's the point. This program, The Avengers Initiative, isn't just meant for the safety of our earth. It's also for the protection of heroes lead astray. They have red on they're ledgers, some far more than you'd expect, but we are here to teach them that there is always a second chance. That they can turn that ledger white."

Bruce stared at Coulson in with wide eyes. He may have only been a teen, but he was far beyond his years. When Bruce didn't reply, Coulson just chuckled. "I'll be back in a few hours or so, ask for your answer then." He sais frankly, turning around and walking down the street. The sun had already begun to set and the bright colors darkened Coulson's retreating figure until he was only a silhouette in the red blaze. Then he was gone. The red faded into purple, and then into black. The stars blinked in one by one. Bruce nodded and padded back home. He had a mile to go and he was already exhausted.

* * *

Coulson parked his car by a gas station nearby the town he just left.

What can he say?

He was a secret agent who was hungry and in the mood for powdered donuts. He set his car on the gas and entered the store. Chocolate or vanilla? Life was cruel. The bell rang signaling the entrance of a customer. He heard the click of a gun. Did he say customer? He meant criminal. He looked up to find 2 middle-aged men wearing black coats, each carrying a rifle.

"Hands up, don't move! Don't move or I will shoot you!" Big whoop. What else would you do with a rifle?

"Who else is here?! Who owns that car outside?!" Ugh. Coulson had enough. This was pathetic.

"I do." He spoke firmly. Immediately, one of them turned around, pointing his rifle at him.

"... But it's really more of a lease." The other man spoke up this time.

"Toss the keys over here. Come on!" Coulson held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay." He said as he picked his keys from his pocket and threw it. The man with his rifle pointed at him caught it and immediately turned back to the cashier woman. Coulson feigned hurt. How dare they forget him! Key Stealer spoke first, throwing a dull maroon bag onto the check-out. "Empty the cash register, and start filling this bag, cigarettes packe-"

"Excuse me."

They silenced. He held up his pistol.

"I also have this gun. You'll probably be needing that."

He barely got his words out before they were turned, pointing their guns at him and yelling.

"Put it down! Put it down right now! Put it down!" Coulson held up a hand.

"Okay, don't want any trouble."

Silence.

"Okay, just throw it over here."

"Ehh, I prefer not to throw it and risk it accidentally going off. Maybe I could slide it over?"

The men exchanged glances while the cashier, hands up, gave him a look. Key Stealer spoke.

"Yeah, slide it over to my feet, don't try anything funny."

"Okay, I'm just going to move over to this isle, and I'm going to slide it over to you." Coulson said, motioning to the isle beside him. He and the man took slow steps, mirroring each other's movement. Coulson then knelt down and slid the gun across the floor. The man bent down to pick it up. Checkmate. Coulson quickly took a small bag of flour beside him and threw it the other man's face, who was otherwise unoccupied. Huh. Flour Face it is. Key Stealer looked up as Coulson leaped forward, using the shelf as leverage and landing on his rifle, which in turn shot a bullet into the ground. He then took the rifle from from Key Stealer and whacked it in Flour Face's head. Twisting around, he knocked the rifle into Key Stealer's face. The cashier was wide eyed and breathing unevenly as she looked between the two unconscious thieves and the man who just saved her life. Coulson stole back his keys and walked over to the check-out. He then put the rifle onto the belt. He looked up at the woman and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about the mess."

He proceeded to set down two packs of mini donuts, one chocolate and the other vanilla.

"I couldn't decide." He said, setting five dollars onto the counter. They stared at each other in silence, the woman looking between him, the unconscious men, and his donuts. Coulson sighed, reaching for his donuts. "Keep the change."

"Wait!" She exclaimed.

Coulson stared on silently.

"What should I tell the police?" Coulson wanted to scoff. No thank you?

"Tell them those Taibo Tapes really paid off." He answered with a smile.

Walking out of the store, the gas meter reached it's peak and stopped. He smirked. He put the pipe back in the holder and got into his car. It was always like this. He then sped off, back into town.

* * *

Bruce Banner arrived in his apartment late at night. The door was hanging on it's hinges. He sighed, taking it and propping it up by his wall. Door or no door, no one would dare mess with The Hulk. His apartment was okay, aside from a broken desk, couch and five fist sized holes in his wall. Again, he sighed, sinking down onto his broken couch. He'd fix that tomorrow. His TV was okay, so he shut down his console and ejected the game. Soon, he was flipping through the channels. Eventually, he stopped on the channel 5, the news channel, and watched that for an hour. Was Marvel/DC really worth it? Could he change? His eyes floated around the room, taking in the damage that was dealt to his living room. With a nod, he made his decision. He was about to drift off when he heard a knock on his door. Or, his wall. He turned to find Phil Coulson smiling and holding up two packets of donuts. No words were exchanged except for a nod from Bruce and Coulson's movement to sit down on the broken couch. They ate donuts and flipped through channels. Bruce found one that showed _Super Nanny_ and Coulson made him stop there. It was somewhere around six in the morning when Bruce finally spoke to him.

"I'm gonna go to Marvel/DC high."

Coulson felt the edges of his lips quirk upward.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so I feel like this was more Coulson than it was Bruce, and I'm sorry about that. But I feel like if I wrote about Bruce, then his pain would make this story really sad. And I'm already making it sad in WAAAY later chapters, I'll give you that hint. But the next chapter is Peter! Um, wait until then! ~Dragon**


	7. With Great Power

**(A/N) I. AM. HORRIBLE. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I recently had trouble in school, so I had to get off the topic of fanfiction. But I'll TRY to update sooner, I don't wanna leave you hanging!  
So this is Peter's chapter. I added hilarity. A lot of it. I woke up too early when I slept late, so I'm sorry if this chapter is half-assed.  
Disclaimer : I own nothing. Except the plot.**

* * *

"... come's great responsibility. I know."  
She smiled.  
"I know that you do."

Peter smiled back at his aunt.

"So can I go?"  
"No way in hell."

Peter immediately dropped his smile and groaned, falling back onto the couch.

"Mut Mwry?" (But why?)  
"Because it's dangerous, Peter!"

Peter frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'dangerous'?"  
"I mean that you aren't ready!"  
"You know that I'm ready! I think I'm entitled to go after I've saved the town!  
"You're reckless and you can't control yourself! You came back home just a few hours ago completely bruised and battered! I don't want you going!"  
"That was only an accide-"  
"Everything you do is an accident! You always say it's an accident!"  
"Aunt May-"  
"No. Go to your room."

Peter looked at her, feeling shock and something close to resentment. He gritted his teeth before turning around and walking into his room. Aunt May allowed herself a moment. The tears never came. Of course not. He was right. It wasn't dangerous when you were the Amazing Spiderman. It's just-

She turned and reached over to pick up the forgotten Messenger from the coffee table, pressing the button.

_"Hello. I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, and I would like to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative. Now, if you are anyone other than Peter Parker, I would like for you to please leave the room."_

The video paused. He never showed what was next, and with great reason. However, she pressed play, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"_Okay. So assuming you are now alone, I want to recruit you to Marvel/DC Highschool, a school for different people;special people. We want to bring together a group of remarkable "Avengers" that would be willing to lay down their lives for the safety of our earth and the protection of our people. Over the past few years, we learned that we are not only not alone, but that we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned. 'With great power comes great responsibility'. Now you can show us if you mean it. Come on, Peter. You're a hero."_

Suddenly, Aunt May was struck by a wave of sorrow. _"So come on home, Peter. You're my hero...and I love you!" _ She put a hand to her mouth as the tears finally started rolling down her face. She could almost feel Ben's ghost in the room with her, reciting those words in her ear. A sob escaped her mouth as she buried her face in her hands. Peter wasn't the one who wasn't ready. She was.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!"

Peter screamed up at his ceiling and fell back onto his bed, yelling unintelligible gibberish in his pillow. When he was thoroughly exhausted, he flipped over and pulled out his GBA, playing _Tetris_ until his console shut off. Irritated, he threw it across the room. The sound of the GBA hitting the his desk was followed by an avalanche of noise. He looked up from his place on the bed and grimaced. It looked like the Hulk slapped his room. He got up and strode across the small area, picking up papers left and right, his protractor, a calculator, etc. He sighed when all of his items were back in near perfect condition. He turned back around and was about to head back to his bed when he nearly stepped and would have probably crushed, his phone. His gaze lingered on it before he picked it up and flopped down onto his bed, searching the voicemail until he found what he was looking for.

_"Peter? I know things have been difficult lately and I'm sorry about that. I think I know what you're feeling. Ever since you were a little boy, you've been living with so many unresolved things. Well, take it from an old man. Those things send us down a road... they make us who we are. And if anyone's destined for greatness, it's you, son. You owe the world your gifts. You just have to figure out how to use them and know that wherever they take you, we'll always be here. So, come on home, Peter. You're my hero... and I love you!" _

Peter put a hand on his forehead as the voicemail ended. What would Uncle Ben say to him now? Making Aunt May sad? Because of something from SHIELD? SHIELD could screw up your mind, he'd heard. And now look at what's happened. He groaned. He had to apologize. As he moved from his place on his bed, he heard glass breaking. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly got up and put on his web launchers. A series of thuds followed the glass breaking. He then he saw the knob of his door slam forward and fall out. Eyes widening, he leaped to the door, frantically shoving at it. The door wouldn't move. Did Aunt May do this? No, she would never break a knob, that was a stupid question. A new thought came to mind and suddenly the noises were making sense to him. He then proceeded slamming his body into the door. "Aunt May!" He called. "Aunt May!"

* * *

Aunt May was wiping the tears off of her face when she heard a small scuffle in the kitchen. She froze, straining her ears to hear more. There it was again. She slowly got up and shuffled slowly towards her closet and pulled out a heavy wooden bat. The scuffling was back. She gulped down her fear and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Once at the door, she silently counted to three and threw open the door. There, in a navy blue, skin-tight SHIELD uniform, was a woman with their leftover cake on a plate. _Her_ leftover cake. She looked up and her face turned a cherry red, her lips twisting in a sheepish grin.

"M'sorry. I usually don't do anything like this but I haven't eaten anything in a week, so I'm a bit desperate. Do you mind?"

Aunt May still held the bat over her head and stared at her like she was a racoon with breakfast foods in one hand and a spanish-to-english dictionary in the other. The woman's eyes widened as she realized how the woman must feel. And what she was going to do. Suddenly, Aunt May picked up a mug and chucked it at the woman's head. She easily dodged it.

"Wait! I can expla-"  
The bat came barreling at her head. She ducked and ran into the living room.  
"Ma'am, wait-"

The bat collided into the wall where the woman just was.  
"GET OUT!" Aunt May screeched as she lifted the bat again and swung it at the woman. The woman then ran upstairs as Aunt May fell forward from the weight of her weapon. She ran passed Peter's room before stumbling back and, using her elbow, knocked it out. The door then started rustling, followed by slams into the door and screams of "Aunt May! Aunt May!". The woman groaned and ran back down only to collide into Peter's aunt. They both tumbled down the steps. Suprisingly, Aunt May got up first. She picked up her bat. The woman groaned.  
"Ma'am, please don't make me d-"  
Aunt May swung. The woman raised a tense fist and the bat split where it had collided with it. Aunt May's eyes widened as she stumbled backwards, dropping the bat. The woman stood and nodded.

"Are we done?" the woman asked. She turned so her shoulder emblem was revealed. SHIELD.

Aunt May suddenly came back to her senses. "Oh dear. What... I'm so sorry!"

The woman's lips quirked upwards in a half smile. "Get me a slice of that cake and you're forgiven."

* * *

Peter continued to slam into his door until he was sure his entire arm was purple. He stopped and sank down onto his floor. Why was this door so strong?! Wiping sweat from his brow, he turned his gaze to the end of his room. There, he found his window, which was wide open. Growling, he jumped out and launched a web onto the roof, swinging down and slamming in through the kitchen window.

"Aunt May, is everything alright?!" He exclaimed. He was greeted by the sight of his Aunt, holding a broken bat and a woman in a SHIELD uniform, sitting at the table in a messy kitchen, eating leftover cake. Peter raised an eyebrow.  
"Aunt... May..?"

She smiled. "Peter, meet Maria Hill. She's here from SHIELD to talk to you about something."

Aunt May promptly stood and entered the living room, broken bat in hand.

Peter looked at Maria unsurely. She groaned.  
"What will it take for you to know that I'm not going to kill your family and steal your children?! I COME IN PEACE!" She yelled.

Peter was wide eyed for a split-second before chuckling.  
"If you came in peace, then why is the house a mess?" To this, Maria grumbled.  
"Haven't been in the field in a while Don't know how to be nice to marks." She muttered. Peter raised an eyebrow, still smiling.  
"So I'm a mark, now?" Maria rolled this around in her head before flipping out a handgun and pointing it over his heart. Peter immediately tensed and shot his hands up into the air. Maria stared at him intensely and then smirked, pocketing her gun.  
"No, you aren't. I came here to ask you for an answer." Peter slumped forward in relief before straightening again.  
"An answer?" He asked.  
"To Marvel/DC high. Our director is an impatient man." Maria said, forking a piece of cake and putting it in her mouth. Peter grinned at the mention of the school for heroes, but his smile faded when he remembered his earlier conversation. He sighed reluctantly.  
"See, I would love to, but Aunt May told me I wasn't ready. That I'm too reckless and it's too dangerous." He explained, looking the SHIELD agent in the eye. "I'm not ready."  
Maria knew he was lying through his teeth. So she took his statement and ran with it.  
"Well, that wasn't what your aunt said a few minutes ago." to this, Peter whipped his head to the side, straining his neck.  
"What?" Maria smirked.  
"She said that you were excellent. Ready for anything, any dangers. What she said and what you said are two different sides of the same story. That's what confuses me. Are you or are you not ready?" She asked.  
She was toying with him. She already knew the answer. Peter was just a bit too busy to notice what with all of his stuttering. Finally, he managed to form an intelligible sentence.  
"I need a moment."  
It was clipped and quick and hard to understand but Maria knew what he had said and he was out of the room before she could ask anyway. She chuckled. Standing, she took her cake and a glass of milk, walking out of the door.

* * *

Peter burst into the living room to find his aunt sipping some tea and watching the news. She looked up at him, surprise written on her features.

"Peter, what's the matter?"  
"You told her that I would accept Marvel/DC high."  
"I did."  
"Why?"

She looked up at him. His sweater was ripped for swinging in through the window and she could see his spandex spiderman suit from underneath. She then looked into his eyes and saw Peter. Not Spiderman.

"I was wrong. You were ready. You were always ready, ever since Ben died. You went looking for criminals, and fought a mutant lizard at the top of OSCORP tower. That was very, _very_, dangerous. It was reckless of you. But you saved everyone. You were ready. You always were. I wasn't."

Peter looked solemnly at his aunt.

"Why aren't you ready?"

The answer was clear.

"I didn't want to lose you like I did Ben. I didn't want to let you slip through my fingers;to let you go. I love you Peter, I don't want to lose another loved one."

Peter smiled sadly at that. He then took two long strides over and pulled his aunt into a hug.

"You'll never have to let me go. I'll always be there."  
"Always isn't always, Peter."  
"I know. But I'll stick around for as long as possible. If I get separated from you, it's have to be one hell of a reason. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Aunt May accepted this and returned the hug, smiling warmly into his shoulder.

* * *

"Maria? We have an answe-"

She wasn't there. Confused, they scoped the area, but she was no where to be found.

Hours later, Aunt May had called Peter over and said that she found a note on the tray she kept her leftover cake on. It was completely empty now, Peter noted with a grin. She handed him the note as she went to go make another cake with a grumble. Looking over the note, Peter grinned.

_"See you there, Parker."_

* * *

**(A/N) Like it? Or hate it? Sorry if you do! The next chapter is about...  
DUN DUN!  
Clint Barton! I'll see you guys then!**


End file.
